elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aia Arria
|Base ID = }} Aia Arria is an Imperial found at the Bards College, in Solitude. Background Aia has some kind of rivalry with Pantea Ateia; she says her voice is second only to hers, but that Pantea thinks she is selling her short. However, Pantea believes Aia is the only one of her students that shows any true potential: Viarmo: "How are your students coming along?" Pantea: "Passably. Aia is my star pupil; none of the others can hold a candle to her, especially not that wretched Illdi." Viarmo: "Try not to play favorites, Lady Ateia. It does a disservice to the whole class." Pantea: "Yes, Headmaster." Personality Though little is known of her personality, she does send thank you notes and gold to the Dragonborn if several other bards are killed. This shows she has a certain distaste for many in the college. Interactions *The Fishing Job (possible target) Conversations Evette San Aia: "You know, my father collected exotic alcohols." Evette San: "Really?" Aia: "Rum from Hammerfell, mulled wine from Daggerfall, and the like." or "None of what he collected tasted as good as your Spiced Wine, Evette." or "I'm still finding your Spiced Wine to be the best drink I've ever tasted." Evette: "Thanks, Aia. That means a lot." or "Glad to hear it, Aia." Giraud Gemane Giraud Gemane: "Pardon me, but I trust you've been working on your poem, on the classical heroes of Skyrim, yes?" Aia: "Must it be written? Poetry is so dull when it isn't set to music." Giraud: "I'm sure it will be fine, just don't be late." Note: the preceding conversation is never exchanged between Giraud Gemane and Aia Arria, due to a bug.Creation Kit Jorn Jorn: "What're you going to do after you graduate? I'm thinking of joining the Legion. I hear they're looking for skalds. Just think. Me - a war bard." Aia: "Lady Ateia has already arranged for me to perform in the court of the Jarl of Falkreath." Jorn: "You'd better hope the war's over by then. The Stormcloaks would eat you alive!" Aia: "Hmph. Music tames the most savage beasts. Even Nords." Illdi Illdi: "Ataf keeps making eyes at me." Aia: "You should tell him to mind his own business." Illdi: "Aia. You're so mean. I don't think he means anything by it." Aia: "Have it your way, then." Inge Six Fingers Inge Six Fingers: "Your solo performance is about a week away. I expect to hear your early rendition tomorrow, understand?" Aia: "At this point, I hardly see how your advice would improve it; it's flawless." Inge: "I'll be the judge of that. Now, back to your practice." Pantea Ateia Pantea: "You there, have you performed your voice exercises today?" Aia: "Always! Perfection takes dedication, after all!" Pantea: "Yes, well, see that you keep at it. That is all." Pantea: "Your performance has been excellent lately Aia. You still need training but one day you will make an adequate singer." Aia: "Yes, Dean. Thank you." Quotes *''"Few can resist my charms. Even fewer are worthy of them."'' *''"I can't understand why Jorn would want to join the Imperial Legion. Soldiers only appreciate one thing, and it isn't music."'' *''"Lady Ateia says my voice is second only to hers. But she's selling me short."'' Trivia *Her name may be a play on the musical term Aria, which means melody or tune; specifically in operas it is an elaborate melody accompanied by one single voice. Bards of Skyrim seem to only perform as a solo act with one instrument. *Sometimes after the Dragonborn helps Pantea get her flute back, she may send hired thugs after them. *She will send a "thank you" note if Pantea Ateia is killed. *If the Dragonborn kills Inge Six Fingers, Aia will give them 50 gold. *Her skin appears oddly red sometimes. *If the Dragonborn is male, she may flirt with him. Appearances * de:Aia Arria es:Aia Arria fr:Aia Arria pl:Aia Arria ru:Айа Аррия Category:Skyrim: Bards Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Bards College Members